Lazuli de las estrellas
by xi guininu
Summary: La tripulación de las Descoloridas tienen un encuentro cercano con una gema inesperada que vaga en el espacio llevando lo que queda de su hogar con ella.
1. Chapter 1

¡Saludos!

Bueno, no quiero spoilear a nadie, así que si no has visto los últimos capítulos de SU, "Lars of the stars" y "Jungle moon", bueno, te recomiendo que no leas este fanfic.

Creo que el título del mismo hace muy fácil de deducir sobre que tratará, así que no los entretendré más y espero que lo disfruten.

Steven Universe, al igual que todos los personajes que conforman la serie, no me pertenecen sino a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

* * *

 **Lazuli de las estrellas**

-Y listo, con eso debería quedar- dijo Lars mientras se levantaba del piso.

Estaba en el pequeño taller improvisado del "Incinerador solar" reparando su nave-prototipo, que quedó en mal estado después de que escaparan de Esmeralda y tuvieran que rescatar a Stevonnie. Algunas piezas se perdieron en la jungla, pero él encontró los repuestos suficientes dentro de la nave. Ahora, sujetando una herramienta, parecida a una llave de la Tierra, la empezó a inspeccionar cuidadosamente.

Puso su mano sobre la cabina cuando el chillido de alarma del "Incinerador solar" lo hizo olvidar por completo su proyecto actual y encaminarse a la cubierta de la nave, tomando su capa de la mesa de herramientas antes de salir del taller.

Cuando llegó ahí notó que las gemas estaban alteradas. Rodonita estaba enfrente de los sensores de movimiento de la nave, mirando la pantalla, mientras que las gemelas de Rutilo estaban revisando el armamento de la nave. Padparacha, por su parte, estaba a un lado de la silla del capitán, como si estuviera esperándolo, y Fluorita no estaba ahí.

\- ¡Nos encontraron! - exclamaba Rodonita abrazándose.

-Eso es imposible- contestó una de las gemelas.

-Esta zona no tiene colonias de las Diamantes- terminó la otra.

-El capitán está entrando- dijo Padparadcha mientras Lars pasaba a su lado.

\- ¡Capitán! Qué bueno que llegó- dijo Rodonita levantándose de su asiento. -Tenemos un grave problema…-

-No es tan grave- dijo una de las gemelas, que ahora estaban paradas junto a Rodonita.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si es un problema- concluyó la otra.

-Esperen, esperen. ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Lars mientras se sentaba en su silla.

Rodonita y las gemelas se miraron rápidamente antes de responder, pareciera que estaban decidiendo quién debía decírselo.

-Los sensores indican que hay "algo" moviéndose cerca de nuestra posición- dijo Rodonita, señalando la pantalla en frente que antes estaba revisando.

\- ¿Algo? Entonces no es una nave- comentó Lars al dirigirse en esa dirección.

-No es tan lento como un meteoro o un cometa- dijo una de las gemelas detrás de Lars.

-Pero tampoco es tan rápido como una nave- continuó la otra-, es algo que se mueve en línea recta, cambiando de dirección si hay algún objeto en su camino.

\- ¿Los sensores han detectado algo más? ¿Ha intentado contactar con nosotros? – preguntó Lars al observar el pequeño punto de la pantalla moviéndose lentamente en línea recta y luego moverse un poco a la derecha.

-No capitán- respondió Rodonita-, pareciera que no nos ha visto-.

-O nos está ignorando- continuó Lars.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, capitán? – preguntaron las gemelas al unísono.

Lars se quedó en silencio por un momento. No podía arriesgarse a enfrentar algo que no sabía exactamente qué era o si era una amenaza para ellos. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que ese "algo" fuera lo que fuese, parecía que estaba dirigiéndose a lo más alejado del sistema, como si estuviera evitando toparse con la Tierra o con las colonias de las gemas.

-Iré a investigar que es esa cosa- decidió Lars mientras se volteaba a ver a su tripulación, o por lo menos a la que se encontraba en la cubierta. -Rodonita, quedarás a cargo en mi ausencia. Si ves algo sospechoso o que yo no regreso en una hora, disparen- concluyó él, dirigiéndose al taller.

-Pero capitán, no podría…- comentó Rodonita antes de ser interrumpida por Lars.

-Es una orden. Cuento con ustedes- terminó él, y antes de que se cerraran las puertas hizo su ya conocido gesto entre ellas de "Bingo Bongo".

La cubierta quedó en silencio mientras las gemelas se quedaron viendo a Rodonita. Era la primera vez que estaba a cargo, y a ella no le gustaba la idea de tener que ser la capitana ahora, era demasiada responsabilidad para ella, o para cualquiera de las otras gemas. Padparacha rompió el silencio al comentar:

\- ¡Oh! El capitán saldrá de cubierta y dejará a Rodonita a cargo- comentó Padparacha sorprendida.

Lars no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, pero no quería arriesgarse en revelar la nave y a su tripulación a alguien que no conocía, claro, suponiendo que exista un alguien a donde se dirige. El motor encendió a la perfección y todos los sistemas estaban operando con normalidad. "¡Vaya! No sabía que era tan buen mecánico" pensó él mientras revisaba los instrumentos de la nave, y que no olvidaba su desestabilizador de gemas, cortesía de Esmeralda.

-Abran la puerta- ordenó Lars a las gemelas, quienes inmediatamente lo hicieron.

-Tenga cuidado, capitán- dijo Rodonita en su comunicador para que él la pudiera escuchar.

-Regresaré antes de que se den cuenta- comentó con una ligera risa burlona.

Había salido del "Incinerador solar" exitosamente en su nave-prototipo y ahora se dirigía al encuentro de ese "algo". Esperaba que realmente fuera un "algo" y no un "alguien", de lo contrario tendría que pensar rápido y decidir si se encontraba con un amigo o un enemigo. No les tenía miedo a las gemas del Planeta Madre, pero prefería evitar cualquier conflicto con ellas de ser posible, después de todo, no estaba Steven para curarlo como la última vez.

Este pensamiento le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Desde que Steven regresó a la Tierra por medio de su cabeza, trataba de no hacerse demasiadas preguntas sobre qué era él ahora. Le gustaba pensar que se había convertido en alguien mejor, que tal vez seguía sintiendo miedo, pero tenía una buena razón para ser valiente ahora.

Suena un bip-bip-bip en su pantalla. Se acerca al "algo". Al mismo tiempo, tiene una comunicación entrante de las "Descoloridas".

-Capitán- exclama Rodonita-, los sensores indican que debería estar cerca de esa cosa. ¿Lo puede ver? ¿Qué es? – pregunta, con más angustia que curiosidad.

\- ¿Es una nave del Planeta Madre? – pregunta una de las gemelas.

\- ¿O es un meteoro? – preguntó la otra.

Lars se queda callado, sus ojos se abrieron hasta parecer platos y casi olvida respirar. No puede creer lo que está viendo justo ahora frente a sus ojos. "Creo que he enloquecido" piensa, "porque, esto no es posible, ¿o sí?". Delante de su nave se encontraba una gran burbuja de agua que rodeaba parcialmente a lo que parecía un granero de la Tierra, pero con muchas modificaciones, como la mitad de una camioneta en la pared de la entrada, o la mitad de otro granero en otra de las paredes. Y al lado del granero logró ver algo azul que se movía. Tenía alas hechas de ¿agua?, y estaba de espaldas a él, así que no lo había visto todavía. Entonces vio que en medio de su espalda algo brillaba con forma de una gota de agua.

-No es una nave del Planeta Madre, es una gema- es lo único que pudo decir Lars antes de sentir la mirada de la gema sobre de él.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Saludos!

Extrañaba mucho escribir y publicar algo en este medio. Me disculpo por mis ausencias tan frecuentes pero no siempre se puede estar escribiendo lo que uno quiere.

Antes de que lo olvide, y como anuncio también, espero que no hayan perdido fe en mis historias porque de verdad planeo terminarlas, pero todavía no encuentro cómo escribirlas, hablando principalmente por " _Rompiendo el hielo_ ", pero también de las otras historias como " _Rota-mente_ " y mi AU de bailarinas.

De esta historia, me gustaría terminarla antes del siguiente Steven-Bomb, pero creo que será imposible, así que simplemente la continuaré como un universo alterno.

Y bueno, simplemente quería agradecerle a todos lo que siguen leyendo mis publicaciones y a todos los que dejan sus reviews, de verdad los aprecio mucho, aunque no lo exprese muy seguido. Espero que disfruten este capítulo al igual que yo disfruté escribirlo.

Steven Universe, al igual que todos los personajes que conforman la serie, no me pertenecen sino a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

* * *

-No se acerquen- ordenó Lars a las Descoloridas.

-Pero capitán, ¿si necesita que le ayudemos? - preguntó Rodonita con voz temblorosa.

-Es una orden- respondió Lars al esquivar el primer ataque de agua de la gema con alas.

No quería ponerlas en un riesgo que ni él mismo conocía y que tampoco estaba seguro de que pudiera sacarlas de ahí sin ningún rasguño. Cuando Rodonita respondió "OK, capitán" Lars sintió un ligero alivio sobre él, pero tenía que mantenerse concentrado, porque esta gema le llevaba mucha ventaja. Al esquivar otros dos ataques de agua con agilidad, Lars sonrió para sí, pensando que tal vez estaba preocupándose de más, pero al ver que las bolas de agua se convirtieron en varias lanzas de hielo, su sonrisa se desvaneció instantáneamente y comenzó el escape de esas armas de hielo.

Sin importar que tan rápido girara o cuantos asteroides o desechos utilizara para bloquearles el paso, esos puntiagudos proyectiles de hielo se estrellaban y estallaban en miles de pedazos, pero se volvían a generar al instante y continuaban con la persecución. Lars sabía que estaba entre la espada y la pared: tenía munición y combustible limitados en comparación al poder de la gema, sin mencionar que ella sólo necesitaba asestar un golpe con una de esas lanzas para causar suficiente daño en la nave, y sería el fin del juego para él.

Tenía que pensar rápido para salir de esa situación, algo que era difícil al estar esquivando el hielo asesino sin perder de vista a la gema alada, quien solamente lo seguía con la mirada y una mano extendida. Fue hasta ese momento que Lars ver a la gema de frente. El cabello azul estaba alborotado y su gesto era de molestia, como si Lars fuera un invitado no deseado que deseaba matar, pero en su mirada pudo percibir algo de tristeza. A pesar de estar en medio de un combate en el espacio y con su vida en peligro, Lars sintió que la conocía, o por lo menos la había visto antes, pero eso era imposible. Todas las gemas que había conocido o tratado eran las Descoloridas y las gemas del Planeta Madre contra las que había combatido, pero ninguna de ellas se parecía a la gema que ahora lo atacaba.

Una de las lanzas se estrelló con un asteroide justo encima de su nave, lo que sacudió su compartimento, regresando a su situación actual. No podía esquivar esos ataques para siempre, así que decidió ir a la ofensiva, tal vez así ganaría algo de tiempo para poder escapar.

Después de rodear unos escombros y dejar atrás, por un momento, a los hielos perseguidores, Lars dirigió su nave en dirección a la gema alada. Preparó los cañones para disparar directamente a la gema, pero ésta levantó su otra mano y se formó un muro de agua entre los dos. Lars tuvo que cambiar de dirección rápidamente para evitar chocar con el muro. ¿Acaso esta gema era invencible?

Estaba en aprietos, y la situación no parecía mejorar en nada. No podía atacar a la gema ni tampoco escapar de sus ataques. El sudor en su frente salpicaba la consola de la nave a cada vuelta que daba. El tanque de combustible estaba a la mitad y ya tenía menos munición al intentar destruir las lanzas que no podía esquivar totalmente. Lars consideró seriamente pedir ayuda de las Descoloridas. Tal vez podrían atacar a la gema por sorpresa mientras estaba entretenida con él y podrían vencerla. Pero ¿qué pasaría si ellas tampoco pudieran alcanzarla? Entonces ellas estarían en peligro y todo sería su culpa.

Sin tener un mejor plan de acción, el capitán Lars hizo contacto con su tripulación.

\- ¡Capitán! Qué bueno es recibir su transmisión- exclamó Rodonita aliviada. -Comenzaba a pensar que usted…-

-No hay tiempo para charlar- respondió Lars casi sin aliento, tratando de no perder de vista los ataques de hielo. -Necesito que tomes el control de la nave y la alejes lo más que puedas de esta zona de inmediato- ordenó el capitán.

-Pero ¿qué hay de usted? – preguntó Rodonita confundida.

\- ¡El capitán va a pedir que lo abandonemos! – exclamó Parpachian -, pero yo no quiero hacerlo…- continuó bajando su tono de voz.

\- ¡Qué? – gritó Rodonita angustiada. - ¡No podemos hacer eso capitán! ¿Quién nos guiará a…? – no pudo terminar esa frase porque Lars la interrumpió.

\- ¡Es una orden! – grito ahora él, notando la desesperación que lo inundaba en ese momento.

Lars, al igual que Rodonita y Parpachian, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero él sabía que no había otra forma de salvarlas a ellas.

\- ¿Lo estás considerando Rodonita! – gritó una de las gemas justó detrás de ella.

\- ¿De verdad lo estás pensado! – exclamó la otra mientras se acercaban a la pantalla de comunicación.

-Pero es una orden…- respondió Rodonita bajando la mirada.

-Orden o no, no planeamos abandonarlo- dijeron las gemelas al unísono.

-Fija sus coordenadas, vamos a ayudarle- continuó una de ella.

-S-sí, tienen razón. ¡Hay que ayudarlo! – dijo Rodonita, todavía desconfiando que fuera una buena idea, pero definitivamente sabía ahora que tampoco quería abandonarlo a su suerte.

-Acabo de tener una visión maravillosa- comentó Parpachian, mirando a Lars-, las gemelas tendrán la grandiosa idea de ir a ayudarte- terminó sonriendo.

-No esperen…- intentó decir Lars, pero las Descoloridas cortaron la comunicación.

El capitán Lars se sentía feliz de que su tripulación le tuviera tanta estima, pero este no era un buen momento para el compañerismo y la unión porque podrían no vivir para contarlo. Su júbilo duró poco al ver que el antes muro de agua se transformaba en una mano gigante que intentaba atraparlo mientras que las lanzas seguían con su misión de destruir su nave, y a él con ella.

Necesitaba un mejor plan que esperar los refuerzos de las Descoloridas y esperar un milagro, así que después de destruir la mano de agua Lars se dio cuenta que la gema estaba totalmente concentrada en él, y lo más importante hasta ahora, tenía ambas manos en dicha tarea. Significaba que, si intentaba una vez más un ataque, no podría defenderse tan fácilmente como la vez anterior y podría escapar antes de que las Descoloridas llegaran, dándoles la oportunidad de escapar sin revelar que ellas estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo. Era un plan arriesgado, pero con la mano gigante en la persecución no estaba seguro de que las dos naves pudieran contra ella, además de que ni Rodonita ni las gemelas son tan buenas piloteando.

Lars respiró profundamente antes de destruir las lanzas más cercanas a él, entonces cambió de dirección bruscamente, esquivando la mano y el hielo restante, con dirección a la gema. Al hacer esto notó que su expresión cambió a sorpresa y miedo, tampoco ella esperaba que hiciera algo tan atrevido. Eso era una buena señal, pensaba Lars, significaba que realmente la había agarrado desprevenida para algo así. Hizo dos disparos para ver cómo reaccionaba la gema, pero ella simplemente usó sus alas como escudos y apenas si se movió. Lo que le faltaba. Necesitaría algo más poderoso que sus cañones laser para vencerla, y el "Incinerador solar Solar" tenía cañones que tal vez tampoco le haría el daño suficiente a la gema.

Entonces, sin esperarlo, Lars pudo ver fijamente y más de cerca a la gema alada. Acababa de recordar en dónde la había visto. En el autolavado, junto a una gema verde, que parecía un duende con peinado de pirámide, su extraño perro naranja que parecía calabaza y a la "amiga" de Steven, ¿Connie era su nombre? Eso explicaba de dónde había salido un granero de la Tierra en el espacio, pero ¿por qué estaba aquí sola? ¿No era una Gema de Cristal? ¿Dónde estaban las demás gemas?

Al momento de tener su revelación Lars escuchó un estallido seguido de una sacudida violenta. Una de las lanzas le había dado en uno de los motores y acababa de perder el control de la nave. Su curso de colisión: la gema. O eso creía al ver que giraba la gema alada circularmente, aunque en realidad era él, y después ver que el color rojo y azul se apoderaban de su perspectiva, y solamente pudo escuchar la transmisión de las Descoloridas momentos antes de impactarse en el granero.

\- ¡Capitáaaaan! – gritaban Rodonita, Parpachia y las gemelas.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Saludos!

Ya lo sé, ha pasado un rato desde mi última actualización, y agradezco su paciencia y su interés al seguir leyendo lo que publico. Realmente lo agradezco.

Como ya muchos han de saber, con el último Steven Bomb pues se llenaron alguno huecos del argumento de la serie, así que consideren esta historia como una versión alternativa (Si no sabes de qué hablo te recomiendo ver los últimos capítulos, en especial "Reunited").

Si, todavía quedan otras historias por escribir, pero como dije la última vez, si planeo continuarlas y terminarlas, pero espero me tengan paciencia para ello.

Y para no aburrirlos más, he aquí el siguiente capítulo que sé que algunos estaban esperando. Espero que disfruten leyéndolo como yo disfruté escribirlo.

Steven Universe, al igual que todos los personajes que conforman la serie, no me pertenecen sino a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

* * *

Lazuli de las estrellas, III

-Aún lejos de la Tierra, me siento atrapada- murmuró Lapislázuli para sí.

Habían pasados varios días terrestres desde que decidió abandonar la Tierra. No importaba que tanto se alejara seguía sintiendo la mirada de Peridot, pidiéndole que se quedara, detrás de ella. Se preguntaba si valía la pena dejar atrás a Steven, a Peridot y a Pumpkin, las unos a los que podría llamar amigos, con tal de no enfrentarse a las Diamantes.

"Este es nuestro hogar, ¿no vale la pena luchar por él?" fue lo que Peridot dijo, pero se equivocaba. La Tierra no es su hogar, el granero lo es, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así? Vacía, al igual cuando descubrió que el Planeta Madre de ahora ya no era el que ella recordaba, ya no era su hogar.

Extrañaba la compañía de Peridot y Pumpkin, estar en el espacio era demasiado silencioso sin los ladridos de Pumpkin o los malos chistes que hacía de vez en cuando Peridot para animarla. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en hacer un meep morp porque intentaba pensar qué consejo le daría Peridot para mejorarlo y cómo correría Pumpkin alrededor de ella en señal de aprobación de su morp. Y aunque trata de hacer todo lo que hacía en la Tierra, no era lo mismo sin ellas acompañándola, haciéndola sentir en calma.

De la última vez que había viajado sola en el espacio, le quedaba la esperanza que al final regresaría a su hogar en el Planeta Madre. Ahora, no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir. Más de una vez consideró regresar a la Tierra, pero la sombra de las Diamantes siempre la hizo seguir su camino, sin otra dirección más que alejarse lo más que pudiera de la Tierra.

\- ¿Por qué tenían que querer quedarse? - preguntó en voz alta, con voz irritada. -De Steven lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué ellas? ¿Por qué tú, Peridot? – continuó moviendo levemente la cabeza.

Sus brazos la rodearon y se abrazó a sí misma ligeramente al recordarlas. Sería más fácil para ella seguir adelante si no las recordara tanto, con ese calor al ver a Peridot reírse o al ver a Pumpkin sentada, disfrutando del sol. ¿Seguiría Peridot cuidando de las demás plantas? ¿Qué clase de morps haría ahora? ¿También la extrañarían? Agitó su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Sabía que la extrañaban, eso era lógico, ¿no? Pero tampoco servía pensar en eso ahora porque ella no…

Fue cuando la vio. Lapis dirigió toda su atención a la pequeña nave que ahora se encontraba detrás de ella. Giró rápidamente y se quedó quieta en su lugar. El miedo de haber sido descubierta por las Diamantes recorrió cada centímetro de su ser. El shock la paralizó por completo. Los asteroides que flotaban alrededor era lo único que la separaba a ella y lo que quedaba de su hogar de la pequeña nave. Estaba en shock, lo sabía porque no era la primera vez que se sentía paralizada, pero eso no impidió a su mano derecha moverse en dirección a la nave, con el puño, golpeando a la nada. Sólo después de ver la mano de agua formándose y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la nave entendió que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo por ella. "¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?" pensaba mientras seguía a la nave con su mano y su mirada.

Poco a poco recobró la conciencia sobre su cuerpo y ya no le era ajena la mano que había controlado el agua para atacar a la nave. Por un momento recordó cómo se sentía ser Mala…

Cerró ambos puños, suprimiendo ese recuerdo, y el agua que perseguía a la nave se convirtió en lanzas de hielo, y aunque gritó con todas sus fuerzas no brotó ningún sonido de su boca. Fue entonces que su ira y su miedo fueron desvaneciéndose, dejando que la fatiga tomara su lugar, esa fatiga que ella sentía desde antes de dejar la Tierra, pero se negaba a aceptarla. Estaba cansada de huir de su miedo a las Diamantes y a Malachite y a Jasper, porque eso la había alejado de todo lo que conocía y a de todos los que a querido. Ya no quería sentir ese enojo y esa culpa cada vez que el recuerdo de su fusión con Jasper regresaba a su mente y sentía que todo el peso del océano la envolvía y la aplastaba una vez más. Ella deseaba dejar todo atrás, en la Tierra, para sentirse en paz por fin, incluso si eso significaba abandonar a Peridot, Pumpkin y Steven. Pero parecía que sus miedos y su pasado encontraban formas de seguirla, sin importar que tan lejos o que tan rápido intentara alejarse de ellos.

Mientras las lanzas de hielo perseguían a la pequeño y ágil nave, Lapis recordó su encuentro con Steven en la nave, antes de que todo saliera mal. Él algo sobre luchar contra las Diamantes solamente porque son "malas", y aunque Lapis consideraba que él desconocía muchas cosas sobre las gemas en general, tal vez su idea no era tan equivocada. Tal vez necesitaba luchar para alcanzar la paz que tanto anhelaba. Hasta ahora solamente ha estado huyendo de una cosa tras otra, y nunca podía olvidar eso que tanto trababa de dejar atrás. ¿Por qué no pelear contra tus miedos? En ese momento estaba a punto de hacerlo de forma literal y parecía ser una mala idea, pero no tenía muchas otras opciones tampoco.

Su lucha para alcanzar la paz iniciaría con esa pequeña nave que no podía alcanzar con sus ataques. "¿Por qué simplemente no se rinde o se va?" se preguntó Lapis mientras dirigía toda su atención a ella. Tenía que ser una nave perdida, no había ninguna colonia de las Diamantes cerca. Sin embargo, al ver la técnica con que evadía sus ataques y confirmar que estaba armada, el gesto de Lapislázuli se ensombreció. No era posibilidad muy grande, pero de ser así, estaba en graves problemas: un explorador. De ser así, significaría que no está sola.

Lapis empezó a descartar planes para deshacerse de esa nave. Si la destruía, podría levantar sospechas y mandar refuerzos para ver qué le pasó a la nave. Y si no lo hacía, esa nave podría regresar a la nave comando y avisar a las Diamantes que hay una Lapislázuli vagando por el espacio. Aunque ambas opciones representaban un gran riesgo, pensó que tal vez tendría suficiente tiempo de escapar si destruía la nave y volaba lo más rápido que pudiera, pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber para seguir con ese plan.

Los ataques de Lapis se volvieron más rápidos y más agresivos, no dándole tiempo a la nave de salir de su campo visual, pero aún no podía dañarla. Sin embargo, algo en la nave la hizo pensar en otra cosa: ¿qué tal si ya había avisado a las otras naves que necesitaba refuerzos y esa nave era solamente una carnada?

Lapis volvió a gritar sin oír su voz. No se rendiría tan fácilmente. Al no ver otra nave todavía tenía algo de tiempo para irse antes de estar rodeada por las otras naves, pero tenía que destruir esa pequeña nave fastidiosa primero, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: dejó el granero sobre un asteroide cercano y utilizó el resto del agua para formar una mano gigante y perseguir a la nave.

El enojo y la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo le hacían ver las cosas como si fueran en cámara lenta, así pudo ver como la nave esquivó, por muy poco, el ataque sorpresa de la mano de agua, y contra todo lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento, evadiendo los ataques y disparando lo menos posible, la pequeña nave se dirigió directamente contra Lapis. Ella cerró los ojos, sabía que estaba indefensa ahora que toda el agua a su disposición se encontraba en persecución de la nave. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos y flotó enfrente de ella. Se vio perdiendo su forma física en unos momentos, y retomándola enfrente de una corte, un juicio contra ella, y Diamante Azul estaría ahí para dar su veredicto, y caminando directamente a su ejecución por traición. Se rio levemente con ironía, tal vez sea peor estar encerrada por más de 5,000 años en un espejo que ser destruida, pero ellas no saben eso, nadie más lo sabe, solo ella ha vivido esa experiencia. Y aunque el miedo a la muerte era grande y casi podía tocarlo, su mayor angustia en ese momento era no poder ver a Peridot otra vez. Nunca podría disculparse por haberse ido. "Si tan solo ella estuviera aquí" murmuró Lapis antes de abrir sus ojos y ver cómo una de las lanzas atravesaba uno de los motores de la nave.

Aunque sabía que había ganado la batalla y sentía que su miedo y angustia eran reemplazados por una ola de alivio que inundó su ser, una tormenta de sorpresa la dejó en shock, y no fue solamente ver que la trayectoria del impacto de la nave iba directo al asteroide donde había dejado el granero, sino al ver pasar frente a ella la nave, y dentro de ésta a un humano, extrañamente familiar.

\- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que pudo pensar Lapis antes de ver a una nave, un poco más grande que la que había derribado, que se acercaba rápidamente, y comenzaba a dispararle a ella.


End file.
